


Dragon Heat: The Lovely Tactician

by BlackAce70



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Sex, a bit of humor, excessive cum, huge cock, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: Heat Cycle is arriving for Corrin at the Smash Mansion, and the Dragon Prince is at his wits ends dealing with all the lovely ladies walking about. When a certain tactician comes to ask Corrin for help with something. The Prince soon finds himself "Tipping the Scales" of his restraint.





	Dragon Heat: The Lovely Tactician

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story I wrote on Tumblr for a friend.

Corrin knew he was going to be in for a rough time when he had first arrived in Smash. While the concept of adjusting to a new world filled with different people from many universes. But that much, wasn’t a problem for him. The real problem came at a more… personal level. You see… being born part dragon, it left one with additions one would usually find a blessing to deal with. Having the ability to transform into a dragon and using its water elements. That was considered a plus, for example. However, for all this amazing powers, there also came complications with being a dragon. Namely dealing with the lust and heat of one. 

Corrin knew he was going to run into this matter sooner or later during his year here at Smash. But he never thought that it would come so quickly and with such force. Normally in the past. He had been able to deal with it. By just simply waiting it out until it came to pass. Unfortunately as time passed and he got older and more aware of the opposite sex. His lust grew more and more powerful. Making it harder for him to get it under control. The matter didn’t help either when he arrived in Smash. But could one really blame him given the type of women that was here. For example; Princesses that had amazing bodies underneath those dresses they wore. A LITERAL Goddess whose dress didn’t bother hiding her curves either. One woman, where her outfit was so skintight. She may have been wearing nothing at all. 

Hell, even his female self was hot as hell. 

With all these women around, as his heat cycle was arriving. He was barely keeping himself together. And the last thing he wanted was to force himself on them in his lust induced haze. Lord knows what repercussions that would lead too. He remembered what that Hyrulian Princess… Zelda was it? He knew what she did to Falcon after she had caught him peeping on her in the bath. A shiver passed through him. That had not been pleasant. 

But despite them, he had managed to keep his lust under control around them. All except for…

“Hello Corrin.” Spoke a amiable feminine voice.

Her…

Corrin silently cursed the Gods for this unfortunate luck as he saw a certain female tactician approaching him. It was none other than Robin. A fellow Fire Emblem fighter, and a Master Tactician. “H-Hey Robin.” He cleared his throat and offer a small smile. “How are you faring today?” 

Robin smiled, bringing her hands together. “I’m doing rather well. But I was hoping if you could do me a favor.” She said as her face grew a bit embarrassed. 

“A-A favor?”

“You see, I’ve recently come to realize that if I’m going to stand a better chance here in Smash, I need to improve my combat prowess. Would you help me out by sparring with me?” 

His brain screamed no, to not accept her proposal for good personal reasons. Now, don’t misunderstand; It wasn’t that he did not like Robin, far from it. The issue was, out of all the girls Corrin was around. Robin was the only one who had dragon blood coursing through her veins. He could tell she possessed it, due to his own reacting to it wildly. Completely attracted to the other woman. True, Kamui, his female self, has the same blood as he does. But, the different was, she knew full well to stay away from him. Less her own dragon blood act up and the two end up jumping each other’s bones in a wild lust filled frenzy. 

Regardless, this was the main reason he was subtly avoiding her. In his current state, he couldn’t really risk himself being around her. 

But at the same time, he couldn’t bring himself to be rude and just outright ignore her request like that. Especially since she had gone out of her way to come to him for help. It wasn’t really right to turn her away. Besides, thinking about it, maybe this could be beneficial. The fighting could probably help take the frustration off of him. Maybe not much, but he was willing to do anything to alleviate the heat.

Clearing his throat, he nodded. “S-Sure. I suppose it couldn’t hurt.” 

Robin’s face immediately brightened up. “Oh, wonderful. Meet me at the stadium in about 10 minutes.” With that, Robin rushed off to prepare for their spar. Oblivious of the silently suffering Dragon Prince. 

-X- 

A little while later, the two combatants had arrived at the battle stadium. Their weapons at the ready, as they stood across the field. 

“You ready Robin.” Corrin called out, taking his stance. 

The tactician nodded and readied her Tome. “Come at me whenever you are.” 

With that permission, the prince charged the Awakening Tactician. Intending on using everything he had against her. For the most part, the match was rather even. While Robin, held the advantage of applying pressure on the dragon prince with her variety of spells. It couldn’t prevent him from being able to close in with his blade. The two entering a heat sword dance. Where Corrin was able to show his superiority over Robin. Due to him knowing more about the sword than Robin. However, Robin made up for this with determination. As she had no intention of going down easily. The two went at it for a good half hour. Doing their best to read their opponents and predict what they were going to do next. The deciding factor however, was the Smash Ball that had appeared. 

While Robin had managed to damage it significantly. But Corrin was the one who claimed it. Activating his ability. He transformed into his iconic dragon form sent a torrent of water. Catching Robin in the mini tsunami and sending her flying out of the arena, ending the match. 

GAME!

Transforming back, Corrin let out a wavered breath. Apparently it was a bad idea to transform as his draconic senses came back and heightened. Shaking his head, he made his way to the fallen Robin. “Are you alright?” 

“Ngh, yeah I’m alright.” The woman spoke, clutching her head softly, before smiling up to the Prince. “It seems this match is yours.”

“T-Thanks, I-” Corrin paused at the sight of Robin’s state. His last attack ended up causing Robin’s outfit to cling to her body. Showing off curves, that Corrin wasn’t even aware she had. His heart began to race, and his legs moved before he realized what he was doing. 

Robin meanwhile, oblivious to her current state along with the approaching man; was deep in thought about the battle she just had with Corrin. Going over where she had went wrong that made her lose. “Hm… I should’ve focused less on keeping my distance and considered the possibility of him closing in.” She mumbled to herself. “Maybe if I utilize my Ark Fire to cut off routes and rush in… Yes, I think that could work.” She turned around. “Thank you so much for this Cor- Corrin?!” 

She yelped when she suddenly found herself pinned down on the ground by the Vallite Prince. Looking up to see Corrin with a wild look in his eyes. His breaths low yet labored pants. “S-Sorry.” He grunted out as his raised a hand and turned it into his dragon claw. Bringing it down on the Tactician. 

Robin was confused by he said until she saw his hand transformed. Prompting a scream, and her shutting her eyes instinctively. Believing that Corrin was intending on taking her life. The loud sound of fabric tore through the air. But none of flesh, Robin slowly opened her eyes. Realizing there was no pain present, and looked down. Only to gasp in shock seeing her clothes (which she just noticed were soaking wet) was completely torn off her, along with her underwear. Revealing her C-Cup breasts and surprisingly wide hips. 

“Corrin! What are you- MMPH.” Her demand for an explanation was cut short do to the prince claiming her lips a deep kiss. His tongue forcing its way into her mouth and overtaking hers. One hand pinning her wrists while the other roamed her body, stopping at her breasts to grope and knead them roughly in a circular motion. His growing bulge grinding up against her womanhood. 

All this elicited moans from the pinned down tactician. Who attempted to free herself from this situation, but found her body beginning to betray her for the pleasure being brought upon her. Her hips slowly rocking along with the grinding. The kiss was soon broken, allowing Robin a momentarily breath of air. Not that she would get a proper chance to catch her breath. As Corrin was suddenly rid of his clothing, his cock, completely hard as a rock was now twitching over Robin’s astonished face. It was massive, thick, riddled with healthy veins all over and had huge balls filled with thick cum. 

While Robin was no virgin, she had yet to see a human cock this big before in her life. She was so entranced, she barely registered Corrin taking her head into his hands and shoving his meaty length into her mouth. Her amber eyes widening, feeling his cock force it’s way down her tight throat. Stretching it out and creating a nice visible bulge. Growling in delight, Corrin started moving, throwing powerful hip thrusts into Robin’s delicate mouth. Holding her head firmly, making it bob back and forth forcibly. Robin could do nothing but take the cock deep into her mouth. A slew of choked gargles and slurping sounds filled the air. Robin doing her best to breathe through her nose. The taste of Corrin’s cock coated her entire tongue. Moaning at the salty yet pleasant taste. 

Once she managed to adjust herself to the pace. She used to her tongue to add to the pleasure Corrin was providing for him. Licking and dragging along the underside of his cock whenever possible. Her amber eyes now beginning to get clouded with lust and pleasure. Looking up at the prince who was using her mouth as a his own personal cocksleeve. All while feeling her body grow hotter by the second. Suddenly, she felt him grab her pigtails and jerk her head forward. Her eyes widening at the sudden increase of pace and roughness. Along with his cock swelling, couple with the amount of pre-cum leaking out from his tip. Immediately the tactician realized that Corrin was nearing his climax.

Instead of fighting it, she resigned her body to the inevitable fate. Utilizing her now free hands, she used one to cup and massage his sack. Wanting him to release a nice healthy load of cum into her mouth. Her anticipation growing more and more with each twitch and throb of his cock. With a huge yank forward, Robin was finally rewarded with Corrin’s seed. She could feel the thick torrent of cum splash into her mouth. Rope after pearly white rope shooting into her mouth, as she did her best to swallow the huge amount. Though some did leak and trickle down the side of her mouth. She had managed to gulp down the rest of it. 

Pulling out, Robin could tell that the blowjob seemed to have managed calm Corrin down a little. But the look of unsatiated lust was still in his eyes. And admittedly her own switch had been flipped, thanks to his rough treatment. Looking up, she spread her legs. “Corrin, I’m not sure if you can hear me in your state. But if you’re still unsatisfied.” She spread her pussy lips. Which had grown quite wet, practically drooling with her arousal. “You can continue using me as much as you like.”

Whether or not Corrin was coherent enough to hear her. She didn’t know. Just that, the dragon prince wasted no time descending upon her. The bulbous tip prodding her entrance before slipped in with a silent ‘pop’. With a buck of his hips, he thrusted all the way to the base. Making the Ylissean Tactician throw her head back. “Dear Naga.” She gasped with wide eyes, feeling her insides completely stuffed by Corrin’s huge dragon dick. Her leg shook, her inner walls clamping down tightly around the cock. Trying to accommodate to a size she had yet to deal with before. The entire shape of the massive member completely forming an outline around her stomach. Corrin groaned in pleasure from being inside of Robin’s pussy. Not wanting to prolong it any further, he bucked his hips and started thrusting inside of her. Each thrust hard and fasts, stealing a bit of Robin’s breath every time he hit her wombs entrance. She held onto his shoulder, rocking and rolling her hips for added pleasure. 

“Gods!” She moaned loudly. With each sweet spot Corrin struck, her mind became more hazy with pleasure. Her heart racing as she wrapped her shaking legs around his waist. Wanting him to go even deeper inside of her. This was too much, to amazing. The pleasure was nothing like she had ever experience before. “C-Cumming… I’m cumming!” She screamed, the sneaky orgasm that had been building up inside of her. Crashing down her sensitive body like a horse carriage. A loud moan leaving her as she tightened around the Vallite Prince. Her juices soaking his cock and inner thighs. She heard the lust crazed prince groan out. But it did not seem to deter him in the least. If anything, it just served to slam himself even harder inside of her. 

Throwing her head back once more with another scream, Robin coming close to yet another orgasm. For the next hour, the two were indulge in pure carnal desires and pleasure. Orgasm after constant orgasm leaving the woman while Corrin has yet to have his first. Which made Robin wondering the faint part of her mind that was succumbed to pleasure, if the prince was ever going to cum. But finally, after what felt like an eternity, she felt him begin to throb inside of her. His hips shaking more savagely than before. At that point, Robin was holding onto Corrin tightly, her arms wrapped securely around his neck and back. Her well abused pussy clinging to him. Desperately milking his cock for his delicious cum. With a loud grunt and final slam of his hips, burying himself deep into her cunt. He came, his cock erupting with his familiar hot seed. Force of his cum coating her inside. Frying her last of her mind with intense pleasure. A cry leaving her and echoing the empty stadium. 

Feeling him discharge the last of his cum deep into her. Corrin slowly pulled out and fell next to her. The two of them panting, riding off the highs of their pleasure. Her pussy, which she was pretty sure was now shaped to Corrin’s magnificent cock. Spurted and gushed out his excess seed. Pooling onto her jacket on the ground. Slipping into unconsciousness, her last thoughts was her wondering if she could be able to entice Corrin into doing this type of thing again. 

“Dragons…” She whispered in exhaustion. “Such intense lovers…”

-Meanwhile-

“O-Oh my…” 

Lucina and Kamui(F!Corrin) could only stare in shock and awe from their hiding spot as the passionate love making between Corrin and Robin finally came to an end. A deep blush on their faces; when they had arrived at the stadium to do some sparring with one another. They didn’t expect to walk in on such an… intense scene. Seeing Kamui’s male counterpart take Robin in every single way, with that monstrous cock going in and out of the woman. Amazed that such a thing was able to fit inside Robin’s petite yet curvy form in the first place. Rubbing their thighs together. Desire and want filling their eyes. The two princesses spared a glance at one another. Asking the silent question. 

What were the chances they could get Corrin to do the same thing to them?

BONUS

-A Few Hours Later- 

A soft groan left Corrin’s lips, as the Vallite Prince slowly woke up from his impromptu slumber. Sitting up slowly. He brought a hand to his head. Trying to recall what exactly had happened earlier. The last thing he had remembered was entering an intense sparring session with Robin. Blasting her with his Final Smash and… His eyes widened in horror at the realization at to what he just did. 

“Oh Gods…” He uttered barely above a whisper.

At that moment, the prince was brought out of his mental duress as a soft moan could be heard next to him. He slowly turned his gaze to see the naked tactician awakening from her slumber as well. She lifted herself up off of the ground into a sitting position. Rubbing her tired eyes as she looked around. A tad confused until her gaze landed upon Corrin. “Oh, Corrin… I see you’re-” 

“Sorry!” 

The Ylissean woman jumped a bit, watching the Fates Princes bowed his head deeply and apologetically. “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to force myself on you like that. I… I just lost control of myself a-and-”

His stuttering and explanation was cut short by Robin placing a finger on his lips. A soft giggle leaving her as she stared up at him. Not a single trace of anger or hate in her amber colored eyes. Instead, she was smiling warmly up at him. “You needn’t worry Corrin. I’m not mad.” She said. 

To say Corrin was surprised was a bit of an understatement. “Y-You’re not?” he parroted. “But I thought-” 

“True I was a bit… overwhelmed, in the beginning. But I quickly realized that something must’ve been the matter. I’m well aware of your dragon blood. And figured that must’ve been the reason for your unintended assault on me.” She explained. “After you and I are more or less the same in a sense. Are we not?” 

Corrin was stunned, unsure of what to say as he rubbed the back of his head. He had fully expected Robin to be furious with him after what he did. But no, she seemed rather okay with it. 

“I will say this though.” She said with a light blush on her cheeks. “You really know how to satisfy a girl. What with the way just took me. By the Gods, I never experience such blissfulness before in my life.” 

“Heh, um… thanks.” Corrin said with a small blush himself. Still finding it a bit jarring that she was praising him for ravaging her like a proverbial wild animal. “So um… You’re not mad about all this?” 

Robin shook her head. “Not at all. In fact, with your permission. I’d like to help you.” Corrin looked at her surprised. “You’re in the middle of your Mating Cycle right? It wouldn’t be right to let you suffer all alone through it. And admittedly, I have a bit of a sex drive myself. So this would work out for the both of us. You have an outlet for your carnal lust. And I get best sex of my life while her in Smash. What do you think?” 

Corrin considered her proposal, and honestly found no real faults and downsides to it. In the long run it would be beneficial for the both of them. “Still, are you sure?” He asked, wanting to make sure she was alright with this condition. “There’s a good chance I can get get… rougher with you down the line.”

“I’m not as delicate as you think.” Robin smirked at the dragon prince. “I can handle it, if anything, I would call the extra rough treatment as a bonus.”

“O-Okay then.” He offered the tactician a small smile. “It’s a deal then.” 

“Excellent. Now then… would you be so kind as to carry me back to my room?” 

Corrin blinked. “H-Huh?” 

“As much as I wish I could stand.” Robin cleared her throat, her blush returning. “I...temporarily lost all feeling within my legs thanks to our earlier copulation.”

“O-Oh.” Corrin laughed awkwardly at that. “Um, s-sorry.” He apologized once again. Transforming into his dragon form and gently lifting and placing Robin onto his back with his tail.

Robin shook her head. Holding on to him properly. “Don’t be sorry,” She smiled down at him, rubbing his neck in reassurance. “Like I said, if anything. I see this as something to look forward to later in the near future.”

“Alright then.” Corrin’s draconic voice spoke. “Let’s hope get along with each other Ms. Robin.” 

Robin giggled. “Likewise Prince Corrin.” 

And with that said, Corrin took off out of the stadium and into the skies back to the Smash Mansion with Robin in tow. The start of their new, if not admittedly, odd relationship now beginning.

End


End file.
